


Nerevar's Seduction

by Hypatikar



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Dominance, Dont believe me?, F/M, God/Mortal Romance, I Still Can't Believe I Wrote This At 16, Manipulation, Naive Nerevarine, Narcissism, Obsession, Vivec is a goddamn sexual predator, at least not technically, because vivec isn't actually a god, but not really, look at his lore, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatikar/pseuds/Hypatikar
Summary: His dual nature demanded that He take the Nerevarine, reincarnation of His dead lord and lover, as His own. Vivec, ever the romantic, would do just that. One-Shot.
Relationships: Female Nerevarine/Vivec, Nerevarine/Vivec (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Nerevar's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this when I was 16. Yep. I'm still quite impressed with my vocabulary, of course, though shocked that my 16 year-old self was capable of envisioning such carnality. Of course, there is an overarching theme in this story. It's that Vivec is extremely predatory, and not the sage he makes himself out to be, at least not wholly. With that being said, Vivec is on my list of top three favorite characters in this universe, and analyzing his character is a hobby of mine - as is dualism in religious studies. So naturally, Vivec is easy for me to write. Despite him being predatory and domineering, I still believe him to be morally sound. One cannot be a powerful leader for their people without asking for something in return, for that would be unfair. Alright, now I'm rambling on the finer points of authoritarian etiquette. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you do, reviews/and or constructive criticism is appreciated.

It was true - no one had expected the reincarnation of the hero of the Dunmer people to be female, although it had happened before. The one that would prevail, a female of Dunmeri origin, birthed from peasants. This pleased Vivec more than life itself. Of course, the Warrior Poet had always been an admirer of the ostracized and the oppressed, as he had come from a less-than-noble background.

This Nerevarine, Shareen was her name, often came to him for guidance. He neglected telling her that he had killed different aspects of her incarnation several times before. Still, he enjoyed her. She was beautiful for a mortal, small, and flawed. Everything, that he was not. When she fought, she used her spear that she fashioned herself, something he often smiled about, for it reminded him of himself when he was a mortal. At times, he believed that he had grown too fond for the girl. With the slip of godhood that had remained, he kept a watchful eye on her endeavors. Shareen was the reincarnation of Nerevar, who was once his lord, and his lover. Unsurprisingly, she revealed many traits of herself that reminded him of Nerevar Moon-and-Star. She was fierce, brave, but often easily persuaded by his silver tongue.

Although poetry was a pastime of the Warrior Poet, it was not his favored. His most notable, were his carnal desires, which was a trait of his dual nature. By now, he had lain with thousands of mortals, men and women alike, but had never dared to lay with one of the reincarnations of his dead lover. Although he was a God, the mere idea of profaning something so glorious often left him feeling guilty for desiring her in the first place, and it was not common for Vehk, the Dunmeri aspect of duality, to feel anything remotely similar to guilt.

Whilst meditating one evening, she came to him, the all-too-familiar sadness darkening her large, red eyes. He did not resume his meditation when she entered. In fact, he allowed a moment of clarity for his body, and soul, by allowing himself to sit on the edge of his basin. A weird look crossed her face then, at the sight of the god sitting like a human, which was so unlike him.

"Come, Nerevar, sit with an old God." Vivec called out for her in his light, ethereal voice.

She sat below the poet, her face looking up to his for words but they did not come. Vivec was beautiful, in all of his androgynous grace. His golden eyes searched her face for emotion, reading her excellently like the tomes he often read to himself.

"You are troubled, Nerevar. Your face is lined in pain, as the withered rocks that line the shores of old." She smiled faintly at the poetic inclinations of his, they sounded so beautiful coming from him. A knowing smile crept onto the God's face then, although it did not reach his eyes, never did it reach his eyes. It was his nature, he was a seducer. "Confide in me as so many others do. Although this time, I will listen. I am proficient in that."

"It is merely life that pains me, Lord Vivec." She said in her voice, made so small compared to his own.

"Ah. As it does so many, I find that our sorrows are so great when we have no ability to channel them. Then you must know, Nerevar, that even the greatest of us are troubled. For if there is no struggle, how then, can we know true happiness? Even I am troubled." He weaved. His words moved her to speak, although she felt so inferior in his presence. Her words could not do the God justice.

"How is it that you are troubled?" She questioned the One before her.

For a split second, his eyes left her face to look at something in front of him. His eyes searched for something that was thousands of miles ahead of him, there was nothing there. He smiled then, although it was sorrowed and reminiscent, his eyes growing sad. It never occurred to her that Lord Vivec could convey human emotions as he was presently. Vivec showed no weakness.. No signs of mortality. Although he was once a mortal, and this trait followed him even in the transcendence of immortality.

"It is.. lonely, to be a god." He said to her then, his face unmoving, but he met her with the corners of his eyes.

"And.. what of the others? Almalexia, Sotha Sil." She regretted the words that came out of her mouth, as she realized how they lacked sensitivity. He was a God, yes, but he still felt. Loneliness was a feeling she often felt, so in this, she sympathized with the God. He chuckled in response, a deep, ethereal sound that was heavenly to her mortal ears.

"So rashly you speak, Nerevar. But I am not surprised." He chided. "They will never achieve what I have achieved. Seht, Ayem, they do not appreciate mortality as I have. They have not embraced its warm, loving nature. Khosi ehni's (Walk with me)." He stood from his occupation, towering over her small, mortal form. He looked upon her then, his hand reaching out to hers. As expected, she took it.

Her hand felt so small, her body, even more. Where did he wish to take her? Did she say something wrong? Grate on his nerves, perhaps? All this, she worried about as he led her down the stairs, away from his basin. She had never ventured this far into his temple, it was too large, and she was not permitted to do so. There was not a single ordinator in sight, no others except for themselves. Paintings lined the walls of the temple, their beauty no doubt the creation of the God who owned them. She stared in awe at the large canvas that included an elven man, his face adorned with Dwemer makings. His skin was a light grey, like her own, although it was painfully obvious that he was not mortal. His jaw was angular, his frame lean like that of a scholar. Who was this man that Vivec painted? He must have been prominent indeed, to be included in one of Vivec's personal galleries.

"Ask." He commanded, as if able to read her wandering thoughts.

"Who is this?" She asked, nodding towards the painting of the Dunmer scholar. To his delight, she stood in awe of the work.

"That, my dear, is Seht. Surprised, are you? You, of course, have no expectation for my brother. He does not fancy revealing himself to mortals. Such are his mysterious yet often predictable ways. Once, he looked like this. Beautiful, was he not?" He looked to her for her response. They were not touching now, she had strayed from him to admire the painting of Sotha Sil.

"Yes. And now? Is he still so beautiful?" She questioned.

"No. He is changed. Although, I believe you would enjoy him." Vivec paused, "Interested in him, are you? I regret to tell you he has not taken a lover in over a century." He said to his own entertainment, much to her chagrin, causing her grey cheeks to turn purple.

She shook her head in response to his very humanly teasing. "I.. No. Not, not like that, Lord Vivec."

This was Vivec's personal gallery, of portraits he had made for those he knew in mortality. She saw the portrait of Almalexia, her golden skin accompanied by her crimson hair being beautiful even in mortality. She was tall and graceful, her beautiful hair pinned to the back of her head in an elegant style that was no longer common to elves anymore. Her body was bare in many place beneath her silks, revealing a body adorned with markings of Chimeri origin.

"Almalexia." Vivec stated from behind her, the proximity of his body unnerving her but exciting her in many different ways.

Her eyes scanned for another interesting work. This time, it was another Chimer, by the looks of it. He stood in glory, his skin unmarked with the exception of a moon, and a star, on the side of his very prominent jaw. This was Indoril Nerevar, this, by all account, was her. She stood, captivated by Nerevar's beauty. Vivec was a skilled artist, adding detail to even the most mundane. Nerevar's hair was white of color, long and ruler-straight. What separated him from the others was the styled mohawk in the middle of his scalp. It was a strange style that she had never seen, perhaps it was only commonplace when the Chimer themselves were commonplace.

"And that, my dear Nerevar, is you." He was close now, very close. His large hands grasped both of her shoulders with ease, engulfing them. She had never felt smaller in her life.

She did not dare turn around to face the beauty that was Vivec. Instead, she closed her eyes, and leaned into his embrace, breathing deeply through her nose, hoping that he did not sense her nervousness. He smelt of jasmine and sacred lotus, an intoxicating scent to any mortal. Her breath hitched when she felt his fingertips lightly trace her collarbone, and then her jaw. She sighed then, unsuccessfully resisting the electricity that was Vivec's touch. He was skilled, in all aspects, that much was true. But why would he lead her here? Was it to seduce her, or perhaps for even more sinister reasons? He was bold, but he had every right to be. How could one resist a God as beautiful and silver-tongued as Vivec?

Shareen could feel his torso on her back now, his breath regular, a sharp contrast to her own. This was something he was no doubt very used to, and enjoyed very much. He leaned over her small form with ease, his eyes capturing her own while his fingers explored her upper regions. His mouth moved to her ear, his whisper pulling her to reality.

"Perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable, Nerevar." His words teased her, his lips clasping lightly on her earlobe, a pleasured sigh leaving her lips.

"I.." She opened her mouth to speak, but within an instant, she had been moved to an area in which he deemed 'comfortable'.

It seemed to be his personal adobe. It was immodest, like him. In the center of the room, was a tub of Dwemer making, steam rising from the hot water. Expensive rugs lined the floors of the room, gold and jewels from all origins adorned the walls. Musky incense filled the room from one end to another. On the dais, was the largest bed she had ever seen. Its sheets were satin, as red as her eyes. Vivec stood behind her, no doubt entertained by her awe.

"Remove your clothing, Nerevar. Reveal yourself to me." He stated in a husky voice.

Not daring to refuse him, she did as he asked. She removed the cloth of her shirt, and her pants, finally removing the underclothes beneath them. Hesitantly, she turned around to him, her dark hair luckily hiding her breasts from his view. Of course, this did not stop him from moving her hair out of the way so he could admire them. He inhaled through his nose, looking quite pleased with her. His eyes had darkened considerably, with what she believed was desire. This was something Vivec was very proficient at doing: seducing.

His imposing, yet lean frame bent down to her nether regions, never breaking eye contact with her. She felt a warm cloth make contact with her skin then, causing her to jump in shock. He pulled the cloth over her skin, over the flat of her stomach, and her inner thighs. He was washing the blood that had caked over her skin from her travels. As soon as the cloth left the area, he gently licked it with his warm tongue. When he was done with the ritual, his hands separated her thighs from behind, his nose moving to take in the scent of her sex. The heavy exhale she heard from him notified her that he was pleased with what he found.

It was obvious that Vivec did not enjoy teasing as much as she believed, for as soon as he had looked upon her, his skilled tongue had begun to part the folds of her entrance, tasting the juices that he was responsible for creating. His hands grasped her from behind, forcing her shaking body still. Her moans were small, her body racked with pleasure. His tongue found her most sensitive area, paying it the most attention. His movements were quick, and full of confidence. She began to move in time with his licks, her hips grinding to meet his movements better. He hummed in delight below her, very appeased with her current state.

His tongue became slower however, his lips sucking on her clit, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Never had she felt such pleasure in her life, this was the pleasure only a God could give. He moved her pale leg to splay over his shoulder, so that he could reach her more precisely. This was her undoing, as with a few more strokes of his expert tongue, she was all but lost. He took her, then, up to the dais, where he would reveal himself to her. He removed what little he had covering him, revealing his beauty to her. His member was, as she expected, half-golden, and half-gray, like the rest of his body. It stood large, and erect from his body.

"You're.. You're beautiful, Lord Vivec." She said from underneath him.

"Have you ever laid with a man before, my Nerevar?" She nodded then, to his amusement. "I am not a man, though, Nerevar. Tonight you lie with a God." His deep, husky voice resonated to the points of her ears, that had, by now, turned purple with a blush.

"I.. Admittedly, I've never touched a man, the way you have touched me.. I am sorry if I cannot please you the way you would like." She replied to him, her eyes locked with the ground, away from his prying, all-knowing gaze.

Much to her shame, he lifted her chin gently with his fingertips, forcing her to meet his eyes. His gaze was intense, she could feel herself shrink under it. Vivec was no doubt very accustomed to having more experienced lovers that could please him far better than she. This caused her to feel very belittled, although she had no real reason to.

"You've no reason to feel shame as you do now, Nerevar. You will find that I am a very.. attentive teacher." The very familiar smirk reminded Shareen that once, he was a mortal, not always the god that he was now.

His large hand engulfed hers then, the long, painted nails leaving traces on her pale skin. His heated gaze never left her own, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He guided her to his rather impressive length, causing a sharp intake of breath at the sheer size of it. She should not have expected less, he was a god, after all.

"Your racing thoughts shall be pushed away from your mind tonight, Nerevar. Tonight, the world ceases to exist outside of my temple. It is you, and I." He eloquently stated in the same husky tone he had been using previously.

He guided her hand up and down the length of his shaft, teaching her the precise movements that he desired. She stroked clumsily, her innocence invoking an instinctual primitiveness out of the god that he had forgotten existed in the hearts of men. She looked upon his length, no quite sure what to do with it, but certain that is belonged in the heat between her soft, plump lips. She placed some tentative licks on the tip, unsure of what pleased him, but when she heard the soft hum of approval coming from him, she shyly licked his length from base to tip, leaving a trail of saliva behind her.

She dared to look at the god before her, their eyes meeting and never breaking contact. Feeling pressured to please him, she placed the tip of his shaft into her hot, waiting mouth. Hearing a soft sigh leave his mouth, she knew that she was doing it right. She moved further down his length, taking in all that she could without choking on his mass. With what her little mouth could not reach, her hand did. She suddenly felt a spur of confidence at the sight of undoing Vivec, a god among the Dunmeri people. He hissed, and moaned, all the while whispering sweet, honeyed words to her, encouraging her further.

"Ah, Nerevar. You learn fast.. I should have expected.." He hissed between his teeth, his earrings rattling with the nod of his head.

The pure shame of it all, the excitement, the rush she received, it was enough to engulf her. By all accounts, she was pleasuring her enemy. Was she not supposed to destroy Vivec's godhood that he stole so long ago? Yes, but instead, she was entertaining him with her body. Neither of them cared for tradition or oaths, they were alike in that aspect.

Vivec had love for all of his subjects, all of his people that were under his care. However, Shareen left a profound imprint on his untouchable soul. And here she was, beneath him, a reincarnation of the lover he murdered so long ago. She was making love to his body, and it felt heavenly. He hadn't felt such desire for one being in millennia. Her eyelashes fluttered in fatigue as she continued to please him with her mouth, all while he was embracing her with his language that sounded so attractive to her ears.

"Yi Merkhedes, hla Nerevar. Ohuhl harid reymo ot pantihn (My beautiful, little Nerevar. You have broken a god)." He soothed between his teeth, steadily bringing her from her knees to her feet.

His golden eyes burned into her own crimson ones, his smirk reminding her who was in control here. Never had it occurred to her that Vivec was much of a control freak until now, but she assumed so since he was so accustomed to having millions bow in his name. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped the saliva away from her now swollen lips. He leaned down to place his lips on her own, the two joining in their first real embrace. She was inexperienced, and quite unsure of herself, but Vivec did not mind. She had done well thus far in pleasing him, and would continue to do so. He had desired her body for a long time indeed, and did not hesitate to hold her in his arms, bringing her to the steaming basin in the middle of the large room.

She hissed at the heat of the water, but her body soon adjusted to its warmth. Wasting no time, Vivec gently nipped at the skin of her neck before entering her suddenly. She gasped at the fullness she now felt inside of her very core. She looked down to find their two bodies entwined with one another, his movements steady and slow. Her fingers traced down the length of his body, leaving light marks where her nails scraped. When his length was fully sheathed inside of her, she could not help the moan that so wantonly escaped the back of her throat. He smirked at this, admiring the control he had over Shareen.

His hips rocked, meeting hers in their heated meeting with one another. It was his favorite art, the art he was most proficient at - making love. While Sotha Sil was the scholar, and Almalexia the mother, Vivec was the lover. Only two things could come out of private meetings with Vivec; death or love. Both were things his dual nature allowed for.

The walls of her sex gripped his impressive length tightly, each stroke invoking an agonized moan from him. In the midst of their lovemaking, he shut his eyes tightly, proud of his newest and most grandeur conquest. This was no acolyte, no ordinator, not even Almalexia, who had grown accustomed to meeting with in the bed chamber. This was the Nerevarine, hero of the Dunmeri people, reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, his former lover and lord. How poetic it was to fiercely make love to her now, in the most hectic of times.

"Hmm, Nerevar. As much as I would love to control you.. You'd be better off free. Prove to me that you are worthy of our embrace.. Ride me, Nerevar. Nifhid de yi dimi (Bring me to my end.)" He cooed to her, his words having the precise effect that he desired.

She rose from him then, finding a newfound confidence with his words. He took her previous place in the basin, eagerly awaiting her ascendance onto his flesh. She hesitated before sheathing him in her warmth once again, unsure of how to please him the most. Anxious to take control of him, and her fate, she palmed his length in her hand, allowing it to enter her dripping core. She moaned at the feeling, so raw and primal. This was a feeling she had never felt before, for the few men that had taken her were savage beasts, disallowing her to meet her own end. Vivec was not this, he was experienced, knowing exactly what to say and what to do.

Trusting her instincts, she moved slowly at first, up and down in a motion she had not set for herself yet. She wondered what would feel best for him, but going with her instincts, she felt that whatever felt best for her, would likely feel good to him. He smirked when he saw that she was pleasing herself, setting a pace that only she was familiar with. He allowed her to straddle him, her warmth now completely sheathing his length. She moved quickly, her small breasts bouncing in time with her body. Her long, dark hair was upon her shoulders, tousled and wild. Having the upperhand so suddenly, she looked ravenous, almost arrogant. Looking into her eyes, he saw the slip of Indoril Nerevar, the need for dominance that he once had. He saw him in her, and at the sight of that, he nearly met his end.

He bucked his hips to meet her own, grasping at her hips, his long nails piercing her skin and leaving small trails of blood. He could hear the faint breath of his name on her lips, this nearly sending him into a frenzy of lust he did not often feel with his subjects. She leaned down to plant her face in the crook of his neck, all the while never ceasing her wicked embrace atop him. Her mouth was so close now that he could hear the heavy breaths leave her beautiful lips, ever so often a small moan could be heard.

She met her end before he, her sex tightening around his own before she grew limp on top of him. Instead of ramming into her as he would of liked, he gently placed her on her side, his own body following her. He entered her suddenly from behind, determined to meet his end before the dawn. His pace quickened, his strokes would've been painful if not for the pleasure that followed them. He found his end soon after, an unfamiliar warmth filling her body. His lips were atop her ear and neck, placing gentle kisses behind her now soaked hair. He washed her with a wet cloth, leaving trails of water in its stead. The act was caring on his part.

"Thank you, Lord Vivec.. Your love has revealed happiness inside of me once again.." She embraced him before fatigue caught up with her.

When Vivec was nowhere to be found the next morning, she was surprised but disappointed. Angry at herself, the most. She was seduced, and he had taken her like a hunter does its prey. He had bent her to his will, whispering sweet, honeyed words in her ear. She looked down at her body, surrounded by expensive, foreign satin. Her mind found the previous night, and her own hand began attempting the pleasure she was given by Vivec, the Warrior Poet, the greatest lover the world could ever know.


End file.
